


Sooner or Later

by Ellimomo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward First Times, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a Mess, Ben has trust issues, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other, Rey (Star Wars) is a Mess, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey is trying her best ok?, This loosely based on the TV movie soon or later, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), both are clueless in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellimomo/pseuds/Ellimomo
Summary: Rey Johnson is in love with love too bad she's never been in love herself.Content with only reading about love in her romance novels Rey's once simple world is turned upside down when she meets Ben Solo the lead singer of the Knights of Ren, a band Rey and her friends see preform one night at the Starkiller night club. Sparks fly quickly between Rey and Ben and soon Rey’s life become like one of her romance novels as she finds herself falling more and more in love with Ben. Though not everything is as it seems, Rey is keeping a secret, she’s eighteen and Ben thinks she’s twenty-three. Fearing that she’ll lose Ben for good Rey is forced to keep her age a secret though how long can she keep up the charade before the truth is finally revealed?.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 15
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> All right y'all this fis my first reylo fanfic and I'm super excited to finally be able to share it with you. Please enjoy!.

Rey Johnson was bored.

It was a slow day at  _ Ticos Flower and Statue emporium,  _ the flower shop where Rey worked. There were hardly any customers that afternoon aside from the occasional old lady or housewife. The shop was completely empty, leaving Rey alone with only her thoughts to give her company. Groaning Rey looked at the clock on the phone and began to count down the minutes until she was off for the day. On Fridays the shop closed at four and Rey was ready to leave but her bestfriend and coworker Rose was off making a last minute delivery and as soon as she was back Rey would close the shop and head home with Rose.

_ Come on Rose, the drop off spot was only fifteen minutes away. _

Tapping her foot impatiently Rey decided to pass the time with some reading, grabbing her bag Rey pulled out her book, it was a steamy romance novel that she found at the Goodwill store. Rose and her other best friend Finn had teased her over the purchase but she didn’t care, Rey loved reading sappy romance novels with their titular characters that would inevitably fall in love with one another. Though Rey herself had never been in love during her eighteen years of life she liked to think that her romance novels gave her some experience in the art of love. They were a world all on their own with their rouge heros and daring heroines and exciting adventures, it was no wonder why Rey immersed herself each time.

Opening to where she last left off her eyes trailed over the enticing words. She was at the part where the heroine and her sexy pirate captain were having an intimate moment. Rey knew these types of books were corny but she couldn’t help herself. Something about the dashing hero with a dark side always intrigued her.

It helped that in almost every scene they had their shirt off.

_ Kira’s chest rose with anticipation as Jacen stalked towards her. His chest naked and gleaming in the candlelight. _

_ She could feel her cheeks burn from the sight of him. Dark hair damp from his bath and pale skin adorned with battle scars. _

_ Jacen finally reached her, the silence in the room adding to the already built up tension. He was so close that Kira had to look up at his beautiful face, the face that never showed an ounce of emotion to anyone but her. _

_ Without saying a word Kira placed a single hand on his chest gently tracing over the fine lines of one of his scars. Inching closer to his heart Jacen suddenly grabbed her wrist stopping her pursuit and causing her to gasp. _

_ “Don’t” _

_ Kira’s breath hitched as his eyes grew dark though not with anger but with something keen to desire. _

_ “Please” She begged softly, her voice barely coming out in a whisper. At that moment Kira wasn't sure what she was exactly asking for, did she just want to touch the scar that branded his heart or did she want more from him?.  _

_ After what seemed like an eternity Jacen finally nodded but didn’t release her wrist as Kira traced her fingers over the scar that was over his heart, Looking up Kira could see the intensity in Jacens eyes grow as he stared at her. Tilting her chin up Kira began to lean forward, her heart racing as her lips.... _

“Rey!”

Snapping out of her reading Rey looked up to see Rose standing on the other side of the desk holding a bouquet of gerbera daisies in a glass vase.

“Jeez Rey I was calling you for like the last two minutes” Rose informed her as she put the vase on the desk.

“Sorry about that I got caught up in some reading” She told her sheepishly, closing her book and stuffing it back in her bag.

“Don’t tell me you're still reading that corny romance novel?” Rose asked, raising a brow.

Scoffing Rey shook her head quickly putting her bag under the desk “No!, I was reading a book from school, I swear”

"Yeah ahuh” Rose said sarcastically chuckling as she began to untie the ribbons from the bouquet of flowers.

Rose Tico had been Rey’s best friend since high school, Rey had been the new girl in school when they met and Rose instantly brought Rey under her wing and established a friendship with her. Growing up Rey never had any close friends, always struggling with connecting to her peers being a child in foster care didn't help and even when she was adopted by Cassian Andor and his wife Jyn Erso at fifteen Rey still found herself constantly struggling and being alone amongst those around her.

Rose was different.

Strong willed and free spirited, Rose was the kind of girl that didn’t take ‘no’ for an answer. It was one of the many things she admired about her. Rose along with Finn had helped Rey break out of her shell. Together the three of them blazed through high school even getting into the same college together.

It was a dream come true for Rey that she was able to go to school with her best friends, the three of them were in the middle of their first year at  _ Corellia Institute of Technology _ where Rey was studying engineering while Rose was taking classes for mechanics and Finn architecture. Finn's parents had even offered them a small apartment to live in while they were in school while Rose's parents gave them a job at their flower shop to help pay for expenses.

It all worked out well for the three of them and Rey couldn't be more grateful.

“Why are you switching the ribbons?” Rey asked moving to where Rose was as she finished. Huffing Rose turned to Rey, her arms crossed in annoyance.

“Apparently  _ lavender _ isn't the shade that Miss Jones wanted for her ribbons after all but lilac with a  _ Jacquard _ weaving instead of plain satin, Oh and the flowers stuck out too much out from the vase so now I have redo everything” Rose explained as she took out the flowers from the vase and started to trim the ends.

Rey just nodded in understanding as she went to grab the new ribbons from the shelf. Handing them to Rose she cut the right length for the ribbons and quickly tied them around the vase in a neat bow.

“There, that should suffice, and good thing we're off tomorrow because I don't think I could take another one of miss Jones  _ critiques  _ when she picks up her flowers” Rose commented as she placed the flowers back in the vase and placed the vase in the cooling fridge. Looking over her handy work Rose smirked and looked back up at Rey.

“So I was thinking after we close we could go to the mall, Paige is stopping by later and she wants to go out tonight"

“Wait Paige is back in town?” Rey asked, raising her brows in surprise as Rose nodded in answer.

Paige was Rose’s older sister who was an aspiring makeup artist that traveled a lot so every time she came into town Rose made sure they spent as much time together. Paige was four years older than her and Rose and was everything that they wanted to be when they grew up. Paige was sophisticated and outworldly, always traveling and making the most desired people in the world more beautiful. Anytime Rey was on Instagram she would see all of the amazing places Paige went and the people she would meet. Though Rey loved Paige like a sister she couldn't help but feel jealous of her life.

"She's in town for a couple of weeks. She's one of the makeup artists for this music video for an up-and-coming rock band!" Rose explained excitedly as a big smile grew on her face.

"Whoa that's so cool!"

"I know and that's not even the coolest part! Paige was able to get us passes for their performance tonight at Starkiller!"

Rey's smile fell at Rose's words "Wait Starkiller? Isn't that place only for 21 and up how are we gonna get in without being carded?" Rey asked as she crossed her arms already skeptical.

But Rose only grinned "Well you see my  _ Rey _ of sunshine my dear sister already thought of that. She got us fake IDs"

"What!" Shaking her head already Rey crossed her arms "Nope I'm not going" 

"Aw! Come on on Rey! It'll be fine Paige has us covered and it'll be so fun and I don't want to go without you" Rose started to pout giving Rey her signature puppy dog stare. Unable to resist Rey groaned and finally relented "Fine but if we get caught you're explaining it to my parents" squealing in excitement Rose jumped up and hugged her. Shaking her head but amused at her friend's excitement Rey hugged her back.

"Just so you know, I have no idea what I'm going to wear"

Pulling away Rose gave her a wide grin.

"Don't worry your pretty little head Rosie has you covered".

* * *

Rose had taken Rey to the Downtown Galleria to shop but after an hour and a half of wandering ten different stores all Rey wanted to do was go home and catch up on her Netflix queue.

“Rose, we've been here forever and still haven found anything for me, can we go already?” Rey asked her voice coming out in a whine as her friend browsed. Looking up from the dress she was holding Rose shook her head “Rey, it's only been an hour”.

“Well it feels like eternity”

Rose rolled her eyes but said nothing as she continued her browsing. Rey decided to look for a place to sit while her friend shopped. Rey wasn't all that fond of shopping, she had much preferred just to head in and out of stores only getting what she needs and leaving as soon as possible. Though Rey learned a long time ago when Rose was on a mission, especially when it came to fashion, it was best to let her do her thing.

As Rey looked for a place to rest her aching she glanced around the racks of clothing and even she had to admit that some of the stuff the store had was nice. Before she was taken in by her adoptive parents all of Rey's shopping was done by her old foster father Mr Plutt, who was a disgusting lump of a man that smelled of cigarettes and gasoline with a dash of cheap cologne. Taking whatever money that was meant to feed and clothe the children in his care was used to pay for his gambling and special "lady friends" he would bring late at night. Rey's clothes at the time consisted of old jean shorts and ragged flannels shirts that were too big on her body. Her shoes were always hand me downs snickers that the older kids who either were taken away or aged out of the system would leave behind. Her adoptive parents helped dress her better of course and she learned how to style herself but Rey never grew out of not wanting to waste too much money or time on clothes when they were much more important things to focus on.

Deep in her own thoughts Rey didn’t notice she had wandered to the makeup section and lost sight of Rose.

“Rose?” calling out for her friend Rey scanned the area but she couldn't spot her friend anywhere.

“Rose?”

Distracted Rey didn’t see the tall man in front of her holding two large cups of ice tea in his hands. Colliding into one another Rey was lucky enough to barely miss the ice cold beverages from spilling on her clothes unfortunately her tall associate was not. Spilling the beverages all over his black jeans and all black conserves Rey immediately kneeled down to inspect the mess she made.

"Shit, there goes Hux's tea"

"Oh God! I'm so sorry!" Rey cried as she knelt down though she wasn't much help cleaning the mess up, it wasn't like she had any napkins, just the measly three pieces of tissue she had in her bag.

"Please stop you're going to get yourself dirty"

The man's deep voice sounded nonchalant as he spoke to her. Finally looking up from her failed attempt at cleaning Rey's breath caught in her throat as she stared up at the tallest man she had seen. Dumbstruck for a moment Rey scrambled off the floor.

"But your shoes and your friends tea!" Rey internally cringed at how high her voice sounded. Surprising her even more was how handsome he looked even with a baseball cap covering the majority of his face, She could see the dark tendrils of his hair peek out from under the baseball cap and something inside of ray wanted to push the strands behind his ears but she didn't have time to dwell on that when Mr tall and handsome in front of her looked completely unbothered by all the mess.

"Seriously, it's alright no need to blow a gasket" kicking the excess tea off his shoes Mr tall and handsome took out his phone and what Rey assumed began to text someone.

"But but….." scrambling over her words Rey wanted to say more but Mr tall and handsome put up a hand to stop her "Really I'm good" still looking down at his phone. Feeling a sudden wave of annoyance wash over her Rey realized that during their whole interaction he had not once met her eye.

"Are you usually this much of a dick?" Rey asked as she crossed her arms.

"No, but it's still early" he quipped, finally looking up at her, dark brown eyes met her own hazel ones leaving Rey stunned for a moment.

"Anyway shouldn't I be the one annoyed? I mean I am the one who currently has tea soaked socks"

Suddenly feeling ashamed Rey nodded before answering "Yes, you're right I'm sor…"

"Please don't apologize"

Doing something that surprised her Mr tall and handsome smiled at her.

_ Oh no he's more handsome when he smiles _

Rey shook her head at the thought "At least let me pay you back for the drinks" taking out her wallet Rey pulled out the only change she had on hand.

"You really don't hav….."

"Shh!" Hushing him, Mr tall and handsome shook his head in disbelief as a small smirk played on his lips.

"Here!" Finishing counting up all her change Rey grabbed his hand and placed eight dollars worth of change in his large hand.

"My debt is repaid"

"Is that so?" He asked.

"Yup" Smiling Rey let go of his hand and began to turn away from him.

"What about my shoes?" She heard him ask as she was a couple of steps away.

Looking back at him Rey grinned and shrugged her shoulders "Sorry buddy can't help you there".

Walking farther away Rey barely caught the sound of his laughter.

* * *

  
  
"Paige!"

"Rey!"

Stepping inside their apartment Rey and Rose were instantly greeted by Paige who was standing in their living room.

"Paige!"

"Rosie!"

All three girls immediately met in a group hug giggling and laughing as they held each other. Breaking apart after a few minutes Rose was the first to speak up.

"How'd you get here so fast? You said you wouldn't be here until eight, It's barely seven"

Smirking Paige patted the top of Rose's head, "I have my ways little sister"

Rolling her eyes Rose hugged her sister again.

Smiling at the Tico sisters Rey sat down on the sofa "All right Paige what's this I hear about the concert at Starkiller that Rose said you have tickets for?"

Plopping herself next to Rey, Paige reached inside her purse and pulled out three tickets.

"The band's name is Knights of Ren and they're amazing! And I get to work with them for the next two months as they shoot their new music video!" Squealing with happiness Paige had the biggest smile on her face that Rey had ever seen.

"That's amazing Paige! I'm so happy for you" Rey congratulated her as she gave the older girl another hug.

"Though Rey's scared about getting in without getting caught" Rose added with a grin as she sat on the other side of Rey.

"Rose!"

Paige shook her head in amusement "Don't worry Rey, the girl I know makes great fake IDs, I've known her since we were in high school together and she has yet to fail me".

"Don't we need to take pictures or something for the IDs?" Rey asked but Paige just shook her head again "Nope, I already had them made with some pictures from a couple of months ago from my last visit" Pulling an envelope from her purse Paige handed Rey and Rose their new IDs. Looking over hers not much was changed like her eye color and height but of course the most notable was her age and name.

**Reyna Smith**

**Age: 23**

**Birthday: September 20th.**

_ Wow she aged me up six years _

Rey was shocked to see how realistic the ID looked if she would've put her real one next to the fake ID she wouldn't have any clue which one wasn't real.

"Paige, these are freaky good, how did you friend even manage this?" Rose asked, clearly amazed by the authenticity of the ID as well.

"Years of practice little sister, now what do you beautiful ladies have to wear for tonight?" Looking between the two of them Paige waited for a reply.

"Well Rose was able to find a nice outfit for tonight but I had no luck" Rey told her sheepishly.

"Well almost no luck Rey may have not found an outfit but she did run into a  _ handsome _ guy earlier today at the store" Rose said as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively towards Rey.

"Rose!"

"Wait wait what handsome guy?" Paige questioned before Rey could contemplate strangling her bestfriend.

"It was really nothing. I just accidentally ran into him and spilled his drinks all over his shoes." Cringing internally Rey could still picture herself fumbling around Mr tall and handsome, acting like an idiot.

"Why am I not surprised?" Paige laughed as she patted Rey's back in support.

"Hey I was distracted!" Rey cried out defensively.

"I bet you were" Playfully nudging against her shoulder Paige winked at her making Rey roll her eyes.

"It really wasn't like that, I did even get his name," Rey told them.

"Really? What a shame you could have met the love of your life and not even know it" Rose stated with a grin.

Blushing now Rey shook her head "Well I highly doubt that besides I don't think I'll ever see him"

"Too bad I would have loved to see what this  _ handsome _ stranger looked like" Paige commented as she got up from the couch.

"Now enough about boys let's get Rey ready"

Scrunching her brows in question Rey just stared up at her "Huh? You don't have to help me, I'm just wear my dark jeans and one of my halter tops"

Shaking her head Paige reached down and pulled Rey to her feet.

"Nope, not gonna happen, you're lucky I know you so well Rey Johnson because I have the perfect outfit for you to wear and with my makeup skillz you'll look like a whole new person".

Feeling her stomach drop at the sound of that all Rey could do was let out a nervous chuckle as Rose stood up and clapped in excitement.

"Yay! Makeover time!".


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I honestly never posted a chapter this quick before but something just compelled me to write this and post it. So happy reading and make sure to leave a comment!.

Rey did not look like herself

Standing in front or Rose's full length mirror Rey studied her reflection. Her hair was curled into soft waves soft and lush to the touch, her hazel eyes were highlighted by a beautifully mastered smokey eye and her lips were painted a dark maroon. The outfit Paige had picked out for her was a sequined long sleeved crop top that made her breasts look fuller and showed off her toned stomach and a grey skirt that was skin tight that shaped her ass nicely.

_I've never worn something so revealing before_

Rey didn't look like the awkward eighteen year old that she was but a confident and dare she say it a _sexy woman_. 

"Alright Rey here's the final touch" breaking her train of thought Paige strode into the bedroom carrying a shoebox.

"Paige, seriously this is too…" Rey began but Paige shushed her before she could say more.

"Nuh uh don't even finish, Rey I haven't seen you or Rose in nearly five months let me spoil my little sisters"

Rey tried to not get choked up at Paige referring to her as her "little sister". Growing up in foster care Rey didn't have that commodity with anyone, in elementary and middle school life was hell for Rey, the kids in her class were vicious and never let Rey forget she was abandoned trash. Things changed of course when she met Rose but it always warmed Rey's heart to have that validation of friendship established.

"Alright alright" with a smile Rey put up her hands in mock defeat "Give it to me".

Grinning now Paige opened the shoebox and pulled out beautiful silver glitter ankle strapped heels. Eyes bulging Rey began to shake her head "Paige how do you expect me to walk in these heels?!" Rey had never worn heels that were more than two inches and the heels in front of her were nearly five.

"Rey they're only shoes don't be a baby" Paige said as she put the shoes on the floor.

"What's Rey being a baby about?" Rose asked as she stepped out of her bathroom looking gorgeous in a mini sparkly black dress and matching heels. Her hair was pulled back in a stylish bun with soft tendrils of hair framing her round face.

"Rose! You look amazing!" Rey exclaimed as Rose giggled and twirled in her dress "Thank you thank you, I try"

"Rose you look beautiful now please help me convince Rey that she has nothing to fear about wearing the heels I got her" Paige commented from the other side of the room as she touched up her makeup.

Rey rolled her eyes "I'm not scared I just prefer comfortability over breaking my ankle"

Rose and Paige just exchanged a look before looking back at Rey.

"Come on Rey with your legs in these heels, you'll turn every guys head in there" Paige stated giving her a hip touch, Rey could see Rose nod in agreement giving her a thumbs up.

"Okay I'll wear them".

Both Tico sisters squealing, they enveloped her in a hug.

"Look Paige our little Rey of sunshine is growing up!" Rose exclaimed.

"I know I'm so proud!"

"All right, all right, calm down and give me the damn shoes" Rey laughed at their silliness. Helping her in the heels Rey walked back in front of the mirror. Rey hated to admit it but the shoes did make her legs good, the heels highlighted her leg making it seem way more toned.

"Paige, you're a genius" Rey commented to the older Tico sister as she admired her attire.

"I know"

Smiling back at her Rey grabbed her phone to check the time "Paige what time does the show start?" 

"At ten but I still wanna leave a little bit early you know traffic here is crazy"

Nodding Rey put her phone in her nicest black purse along with her keys, pepper spray, and spare cover up and lipstick.

"Alright well I'm ready whenever you guys are"

"I'm still waiting for Finn to drop off my leather jacket. I left it in his car," Rose explained as she sprayed herself in her favorite rose scented perfume.

"I don't want to be too late, Do you think he'll be here on time?" Paige asked.

"Finn on time? That'll be a miracle" Rey joked making Rose giggle.

"Well you're not wrong, Finn couldn't be on time even if he had watches glued to his wrists" 

"Well that hurt more than it should of"

Yelping in shock all three girls turned to see Finn with a smirk on his face as he held Rose's jacket.

"Babe!"

Rose had the grace to blush as her boyfriend shook his head "Damn and here I thought I had a girlfriend who had my back" Feigning mock hurt Finn began to clinch at his heart "So this is what betrayal feels like" Rey just rolled her at his dramatics as she watched him slide against the door frame in a more dramatic way.

"Are you done?" Rey questioned hitting him on the shoulder.

"Ow! Rose! Are you just gonna let her hit your handsome yet very hurt boyfriend?"

"Of course not my darling! I shall defend your honor!" Picking up one of decorative pillows Rose chunked it at Rey's head making her gasp in shock.

"Rose!"

"Not the face Rose! I worked hard on her makeup!"

Bursting out in laughter Finn quickly went to his girlfriend's side "Damn woman that was sexy as hell I totally forgive you now" Finn said, giving Rose a kiss on the lips.

"Anything for my man"

"I hate you both" Rey muttered, tossing the pillow back at them.

"No you don't" they replied in unison making Rey roll her eyes some more but she smiled anyway.

"Yeah, I don't, but you're still annoying"

Sticking his tongue out at her Finn went back to kissing Rose.

"Alright stop sucking face with my sister we need to head out soon, Rose say bye to your cry baby boyfriend" Paige demanded, separating the couple.

"Missed you too Paige"

"Of course you did now let's get out of here" Grabbing her sister's hand along with Rey's Paige led them out the bedroom.

"What time do you think you guys will come home?" Finn asked, following the three of them with their purses in his hands.

Slipping on her leather jacket Rose answered "Probably midnight, depending on how long the show runs for and how long I can tolerate being in these shoes"

Nodding Finn handed them their purses "Well let me know if you need to be picked up, I don't care how late and please be careful with your surroundings, there's a lot of creeps out there," he told them, his tone caring yet serious.

"Don't worry Finn I'll take care of them, nothing will happen to our girls under my watch" Paige stated with a steely glint in her eyes.

Smirking Finn nodded in agreement "I doubt it" Leaning down to give Rose a quick kiss on the cheek Finn made a face "Well you girls have fun, I'm gonna stay in and start on my report about the influence of eastern architecture in the modern era and then maybe cry myself to sleep" groaning Finn made his way to Rose's bedroom to start on his work.

Shaking her head Rey smirked at her bestfriends dismay.

"Well on that note, let's goooooo girls!" Paige said happily already heading towards the front door.

Following her lead Rey and Rose headed out the door.

"And Rose, I can't wait to see how many guys we can get to buy us drinks, especially after they see you in your dress!" Paige said playfully, loud enough for Finn to hear.

"I HEARD THAT!"

Laughing Paige just closed the door.

* * *

The car ride was surprisingly short which didn't bother Rey as she sat in the back listening to Paige and Rose conversation.

"So how many months again? Eleven?"

"Twelve, our one year anniversary is in two weeks"

"Wow that's so awesome Rose!" Paige may have teased Finn to no end but she loved the boy like a brother and was genuinely happy that Rose and Fimn were together. They had finally confessed their feelings for each other last year before they graduated high school, it had been a hectic year for them, with exams and college hanging over their heads relationships were hardly on their minds.

Until Ret got sick of them constantly pining after each other and doing nothing about it.

Rose was worried about saying anything because at the beginning of their senior year Finn had come out as bisexual and she didn't want to make things awkward while Finn had harbored a crush on her for months but didn't want to overstep any bounds. Rey finally had to intervene and forced them to be alone and talk about their feelings. Her meddling worked because in a week they were officially dating.

It warmed Rey's heart.

When they moved in together they assured her that they would try to keep their pda at a bare minimum while she was around, which she was grateful for because even though she loved them she preferred not to see them suck off each other's faces.

"Okay now just a little heads up about the band members" catching their attention Paige began to tell them about the band "Ben is the lead vocalist and guitarist, he's a little quiet and some would say broody but overall he's a nice-ish guy when he's not being a little shit" laughing as if she was remembering an inside joke Paige continued, "Then there's Poe who's awesome and super chill, he's the bass player and backup vocalist and guitarist, he's also oddly enough Ben's bestfriend"

"Why's that odd?" Rey asked.

Shaking her head Paige chuckled again "Trust me when you meet them you'll understand"

"Whoa! We're actually meeting them!?" Rose questioned. Rey couldn't believe her ears, seeing them perform was one thing but actually meeting someone famous was a whole different level, Rey didn't know how she would even act in front of someone famous.

"Well yeah?, I mean I am going to be working with them for the next two months" Paige stated shrugging her shoulders.

"Anyway there's Gwendolyn Phasma but she goes by Gwen or Phasma, she's the drummer and the only girl in the band, she's also pretty cool" sighing in exasperation all of a sudden Paige chipper tone dwindled a little "and finally there's Armitage Hux and he's the keyboard player and fair warning girls his a little prickly around the edges so don't take whatever he says to heart".

"I'm guessing you or two didn't hit it off?" Rose teased, groaning Paige nodded as she continued to drive "He's literally the most pompous asshat I've ever met" Laughing at her comment Rey listened as Paige went on telling them about the band. Rey admitted she never heard of _the Knights of Ren_ or their music but Rey was still excited to see them in person. It was every day that she got to be around celebrities.

_Let's hope I actually like their music._

* * *

Finally arriving at Starkiller Rey's nerves shot up, she had never used a fake ID and even though it looked legit Rey was still worried.

"Here put on you vip passes and show the bouncer you IDs, easy peasy" Handing Rose and Rey their passes Paige parked in front of the club, climbing out the car Rey saw Paige hand her keys to the valet boy but what really caught her attention was the big and scary looking bouncer guarding the entrance to the club. Immediately attaching herself to Rose's side Rey tried not to seem too suspicious as they walked to the front of the already long line outside.

_Breathe Rey breathe, you can do this, just show him the ID, easy peasy, like Paige said._

"Hi there," Paige greeted sweetly, not even flinching from the scary bouncer's hard glare.

"IDs" now glaring at all the three of them Rey quickly dug out the fake ID "Sure no problem" Paige replied as she showed him her ID, doing a quick glance he nodded, next was Rose whose he only looked at for a second, lastly it was Rey's turn. The bouncer inspected her ID for a good twelve seconds before nodding and letting them all though "VIP section is on the right side, past the chandeliers and near the stage".

Once inside Rey was finally able to breathe properly again, giggling for no reason Rey shook her head, "I think I almost had a heart attack".

"You looked like you were about to have a heart attack, I've never seen you so pale" Rose teased.

"Shut up"

"Come on girls let's go get a drink!" Walking to the bar Paige waved down the bartender "Can I have three strawberry daiquiris, extra strong please?" Sliding her credit card to the bartender she dipped her head in acknowledgment and went to make them their drinks.

"Paige you don't have to pay for our drinks, Rose and I can do it" Rey began to protest but Paige quickly dismissed her, "Rey, don't worry have fun, let big sister Paige spoil her little sisters for tonight"

"Well I'm not gonna argue with that!" Rose giggled as she hugged her big sister.

"Here your drinks ladies" 

Placing the drinks in front of them each girl grabbed a glass. Slightly sniffling the fruity beverage before taking a sip Rey's tastebuds were quickly taken over by the sweet taste of strawberries and rum. Taking a larger sip Rey immediately felt the uneasiness from earlier leave her body as she quickly gulped down her daiquiri.

Nearly done with her drink Rey observed her surroundings, the club was two stories and huge, lights from the DJ booth eclipsed the already large crowd gathered on the dance floor, feeling herself start to sway to the pop music of Ariana Grande playing Rey felt the sudden urge to start dancing.

"Oh I love this song!"

Shouting over the blaring music Paige downed her drink in one huge gulp and scurried to the dance floor. Exchanging an amused look between Rose and herself, they quickly finished their own drinks and followed Paige to the dance floor.

_Love me, love me, baby_

_Are you down? Can you let me know?_

Rey wasn't the best dancer, her dancing often described as a fish flopping on land by Finn, but at that moment she did not care what she looked like. Rey felt sexy as hell as she swayed her hips to the beat, with the help of the alcohol in her system Rey's confidence was higher than usual.

_Love me, thank you, leave me_

_Put it down, then it's time to go_

_Get it like you love me._

Taking Rose's hand Rey twirled the smaller girl around making her giggle. On the corner of her eye Rey could see Paige happily dancing with some other club goers. Laughing out loud Rey continued to dance with Rose, losing herself in the song.

_But you don't, boy, it's just for show_

_Take it or leave it, you gotta take it or leave it like uh._

No paying attention Rey must have moved closer to the edge of the dance floor as she pumped into a warm and very solid chest.

Breaking her out of her daze Rey immediately turned around to apologize to the stranger but her words quickly died in her mouth when she saw it was him.

Mr tall and handsome.

_Fuck me._

Smirking down at her Mr Tall and handsome shook his head in disbelief.

"Do you make it a habit of bumping into people?"

Feeling her cheeks heat up Rey just scoffed, "and do you make it a habit to be in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

"Well technically I'm supposed to be here" He remarked, cracking a grin that showed off his slightly imperfect tooth.

"Why? Do you work here or something? Rey inquired, crossing her arms.

Letting out a short chuckle Mr tall and handsome stared at her as if he didn't believe what she said.

"Something like that" he replied, his grin growing across his face as if he had found what he said amusing.

Looking at him Rey studied his face under the glow of the neon lights, his was attractive no doubt about it but he wasn't handsome in the traditional way, with his beauty marks that scattered on face, prominent nose, silky raven hair and sinfully plump lips, he had the type of face that demanded all of your attention to fully appreciate its uniqueness and beauty.

No he wasn't handsome.

_He's gorgeous._

"You know you still owe me for my shoes"

Rey blinked, taken aback by his statement before she laughed "Really?" Looking him up and down up Mr tall and handsome was wearing a plain black shirt with dark khaki pants tucked into new and _expensive_ looking black boots. Smirking Rey met his gaze "I don't know, it seems you moved on pretty quickly from them".

Mr tall and handsome feigned offense "How dare you?, those shoes were very important to me and now they're ruined, you scared me for life"

Rey snorted, "I'm sure you'll manage".

"Never underestimate a man's bond with his favorite pair of shoes"

"I guess you'll just have to find yourself a new pair of favorite shoes"

Rey was surprised how easy she found herself being able to tease him, maybe even flirting with him. Not that he seemed to mind as he gazed at her cheekily.

"We have to come up with some form of payment?" 

Rey laughed again, "Well I'm sorry I can't do anything for you now" 

"There is something you can do" he suggested with a sly grin.

"Oh? And what's that exactly?" She questioned, arching a brow. 

"Dance with me"

Rey blinked again, out of all the things he could have suggested that wasn't what Rey was expecting.

_A dance?_

"You want me to dance with you?" She asked. 

"Yes, I think a dance with you is sufficient enough payment" extending his arm out in invitation, Rey could only blink as she looked at his beautiful face before she felt her head nod in agreement.

"Ok but fair warning I've been told my dancing is terrible so I'm sorry if I step on your toes" Rey confessed breathlessly as she linked her arm through his.

He just chuckled as he escorted Rey to the middle of the dance floor as the Weeknds voice began to play over the speakers.

_Hello, welcome to the other side_

_You're lost,_

_Baby step outside your mind_

_You've been really good_

_You've been really good_

Putting her arms around his neck Rey could feel the soft ends of his raven hair as he gently pressed his body to hers and began to sway them back and forth to the music. Staring down at her Rey felt his hands drift down and settle on top of her hips. Up close Rey could easily count up all his beauty marks and found each one unique and beautiful, hazel and brown eyes locked on to each other as their bodies moved in perfect sync with one another.

Feeling bold Rey wanted to try something she hadn't done before, lifting her leg slightly her hooked herself on his thigh, pressing herself against his large chest, his arms immediately clapping down on her bare hips, his calloused hands sending shivers down her spine. Then before she could psych herself out Rey pushed her pelvis against his groin causing him to groan in her ear.

"Baby please" Circling his arms around her waist, his hands practically covering her whole abdomen area now. Rey was drunk off his touch as he moved around her. Snaking her arms up Rey leaned against his large chest indulging in his warmth as their movement turned sensuous, her hands quickly found his hair and was unsurprised by how soft it was between her fingers. Gently tugging his hair Rey felt his body rumble with pleasure as he tucked his face in the crease of her neck.

Plump lips grazed her skin causing her to shudder against him. Rey didn't know what took over her but she didn't want it to stop. Closing her eyes Rey could feel her body lose itself in music, in _him._ Some part of her should have been more cautious about dancing with a stranger like this but Rey found that she didn't care, not when he felt so good surrounding her.

_Baby how do you do it so well?_

_How you twist with your hips got the room so small baby_

_And girl please don't go_

_You're gonna please my boys_

_You been thinking about it baby_

_Yeah you're a star_

Pressing herself down even more Rey felt him begin to harden against herself, the feel of him causing Rey's entire body to heat up at the contact and proceeded to grind herself harder against him.

"You minx, now I know you're trying to kill me" He muttered hotly in her ear, his lips brushed the edge of her jaw causing her eyes to flutter shut again. Her senses were at an all time high as he trailed down her neck with his lips, moaning Rey brushed her hair out of the way and adjusted her neck so he could get a better angle. Feeling him move up towards her own lips, instinct took over as Rey tilted her head up and met his lips in a searing kiss.

Her _first_ kiss.

Never in her life had Rey thought that she would have her first kiss with a virtual stranger in a nightclub surrounded by hundreds of people.

Opening her eyes Rey could see that he was closed as he moved his lips along hers and damn if it wasn't as hot as hell as he continued to kiss her. He was good at it in fact and though she had no one else to compare the kiss to Rey was certain that no one could ever come as close as he did. So consequences be damned, closing her eyes once more Rey allowed herself to have this one crazy moment and enjoyed every second of it.

Feeling his tongue begging for entrance Rey happily obliged as she opened her mouth slightly and was immediately overcome by the wetness of his tongue, moaning into each other's mouths Rey gripped him closer to her not caring how they looked in the middle of the dance floor.

_Oh you knocked one down_

_Girl you knocked it down_

_Girl, there's one, two, three_

_Go downtown with the drugs in your body_

_Take that step you're the life of the party_

Lost in the sensation of his kissing Rey squeaked out loud as he spun her around to face him.

"I know I should have asked this earlier but what's your name?" he questioned sheepishly, as he touched his forehead to hers.

Unable to stop herself Rey giggled at his question because he was right, too enthralled with whatever this connection they had between them Rey hadn't bothered to even learn his name.

Still waiting for her to answer Rey pecked his lips one more time "I'm Rey"

"Rey" He repeated her name like he was testing the way it sounded coming out of his mouth.

"It's pretty, I like it" he complimented as he nuzzled his forehead closer.

"Now tell me your name"

Pulling back Mr tall and handsome smirked and began to answer but Rey barely caught what he had said as the entire crowd began to cheer.

"Huh? Can you repeat that!?" Rey shouted, he must have had better hearing because he answered again but his effort was futile as the cheering grew louder.

"Did you say Kevin? She asked, practically shouting over the noise.

Shaking his head Mr tall and handsome pulled out his phone probably to spell his name for her but as he unlocked the screen his eyes bulged as he read whatever was on the screen and quickly put his phone back in his pocket.

Confused by the sudden change Rey was gonna ask what was wrong but luckily the cheering died down.

"I have to go"

Taken aback for a moment Rey was confused all over again "What?"

"I'm late for something important but please don't be mad" 

Rey scoffed, "I'll try but don't hold you breath"

Reaching out to touch her hand but Rey stepped back before he could make contact.

Sighing in disappointment he met her gaze "Look just stick around I promise I'll be back sooner than you think" stealing a small peck from her cheek Mr tall and handsome headed towards the other side of the club leaving Rey stumped as she watched him disappear in the crowd.

_What did he mean 'sooner than I think?'_

Lost in her train of thought Rey didn't her Rose come up from behind her "There you are! I've been looking for you for the past ten minutes, Paige is waiting by the bar let's go" Grabbing her hand Rose dragged Rey back to the bar where she spotted Paige with three brand new drinks in front of her.

"Rey! There you are, come on the Knights of Ren are about to play in fifteen minutes let's hurry to the VIP lounge and get some seats" Giving them their drinks Paige led them through the club to wear the VIP lounge. Showing the bouncer their passes he let them past the velvet rope that closed off the rest of the club and them. 

The VIP lounge was already filled with people dressed beautifully either drinking or dancing to music, Rey had to admit that the lounge area was nice with its sleek and polished marble and glass interior. Rey was even more in awe at how close they were to the stage.

"Wow Paige this place is so cool!" Rey cried in excitement as she immediately went to one of the leather couches that lined against the wall.

Paige smiled, making her way to where Rey was sitting "I'm glad you like it" she said, placing her drink on the little table nearby "Here I'm gonna use the restroom real quick before the show starts".

"I'll go with you, those daiquiri go right through me!" Rose added as she put her stuff down "Rey watch our things?" Nodding a quick yes Rey watched the Tico sisters search for the ladies restroom.

Resting her back against the cool leather Rey sipped her drink, Paige this time had gotten her a mango daiquiri that was equally delicious as the strawberry. Sighing out loud Rey thoughts drifted to Mr tall and handsome.

Groaning to herself Rey couldn't believe she had made out with him and in public too! And though he was freakishly good at kissing (again Rey had no other to compare it to she just knew he was just _that_ good) he was a stranger whose name she didn't even know.

Touching her lips Rey was surprised by the slight tingle that was still there, getting her mirror out of her purse she checked her reflection. She was grateful that Paige had applied the no smudge matte lipstick because her lips looked absolutely _savaged._

Swollen from the acute attention they were given earlier, Rey's lips puckered out more than usual looking downright sinful. Covering her mouth Rey let out a nervous chuckle. What she was chuckling at she had no clue but Rey just shook her head as she slumped deeper into the leather couch.

 _I guess I won't see him again, I mean what are the chances that I see him for a third time in the same day?_ Rey pondered to herself, though he did promise that she would see him sooner than she thought, whatever _that_ meant.

Rey didn't know if that promise made her nervous or excited.

Needing to distract herself Rey pulled out her phone but quickly scowled when she saw that her battery was already at 10 percent.

_I need to hurry up and get a new battery or better yet a new phone_

Tossing the phone back in her purse Rey drank more of her daiquiri as she waited for her friends to come back.

Five minutes later the Tico sisters arrived back and settled themselves on each side of Rey.

"That line was ridiculous!" Rose complained as she took a large swing of her drink making Rey to smirk in amusement.

"I guess everyone had the same idea to go to the restroom before the show starts" Paige commented.

"I'm just glad you guys made it on time, it looks like they're going to start" Rey told as she noticed the lights dim and the music turned down low.

The crowd started to clap and cheer as the stage people finished setting the equipment up and hurried off the stage.

One by one the band stepped onto the stage, first was the tallest woman Rey had ever seen with cropped platinum blonde hair and wearing an almost entirely silver ensemble, the Amazon of a woman sat herself behind the drum set.

"Phasma"

Rey heard Paige mutter as they watched the next band member come on stage, this time it was a pale man with copper red hair and wearing an all black suit positioned behind the keyboards.

" _Hux_ "

Rey repressed her giggle at Paige's obvious tone of annoyance.

Next on stage a shorter latino man with curly hair and the only one so far that Rey noticed who was actually smiling and waved to the audience causing another uproar of cheering.

"That's Poe, ever the charmer" Paige stated with mirth.

"He's gorgeous"

Rose stated bluntly surprising Rey and Paige, the smaller girl was gawking at the man on stage, completely entranced as he began to strum at his guitar.

"Rose? Hello Rosie" Waving her hand in front of her face Rey was successful in getting her friends attention.

"Huh? What happened?"

Laughing Rey shook her head, "You're gawking girl and _hard_ " Rose blushed and began to stutter a response "No...no...I mean…I..um..." shaking her head again Rey put her arm around Rose's shoulder, she knew her friend loved Finn more than anything so Rey didn't see any harm in letting Rose admire the handsome man on stage.

"It's okay Rose, he is good looking" smiling at her Rose just nodded and turned her attention back to the stage.

Letting her arm fall from her shoulder Rey stood up and down the rest of her drink "You guys want to get closer?" Both Tico sisters nodded and went with Rey to find a good spot. Successful in their search all three girls found a spot that gave them a perfect view of the band. They were closer now and where Rey stood she would be able to have a clear view of the lead singer.

"It's starting!" Paige exclaimed happily as Poe played an electrifying guitar riff. Finding herself yelling in excitement Rey cheered as Poe played.

The stage lights shifted causing the stage to go dark. Barely able to make out what she was seeing Rey saw as another man stepped on the stage, his entire profile hidden from view but that didn't stop the crowd from going ballistic as he turned around causing his back to face them. Rey knew right away that he must have been the lead singer.

"That's Ben" Paige said in Rey's ear and with baited breath Rey watched as the spotlight landed on Ben

Sucking a breath in Rey couldn't believe her eyes because there he was, the man who she had danced with, the man who's name not two minutes ago she didn't know, the man who she gave her first kiss to.

_Shit shit shit shit no this can't be happening._

Dark eyes searching the crowd as if he was looking for something or _someone,_ Ben's gaze landed on hers causing every breath in her body to leave her, with a ghost a smile Ben winked and began to sing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Bloodline by Ariana Grande and Life of the Party by the Weeknd


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah chapter 3! Sorry for the longer wait y'all I was on vacation and didn't have to finish the chapter but I'm back! And also a big thank you to everyone who left a comment! Yall the best!. Happy reading!.

_His voice is beautiful._

That was the first coherent thought that crossed Rey's mind after the initial shock of seeing mr tall and handsome on the stage. Thanks to Paige she now knew that his name was Ben Solo and that he was the lead singer of a popular band and that he was the first man she had ever kissed.

_You really know how to pick em' don't you Rey?_

Internally groaning to herself Rey watched as Ben performed. Changed out of his black shirt, Ben was wearing a white butten down with a black suit jacket, he looked ridiculously good much to Rey chagrin as he sang into the microphone with his raven hair falling messily over his face and with every hair flip the crowd went absolutely wild. Ben was obviously in his element as he sang, like a siren luring sailors into dark waters, Ben's voice drew you in and refused to let you go. He didn't need fancy techniques or elaborate dance moves, his tall frame already demanded attention and the way he moved his body kept you entranced.

Rey tried not to get annoyed at how utterly good he was at this.

An hour had already went by as The Knights of Ren performed but to Rey it felt like no time had passed, the band was amazing of course, Phasma's steady and rhythmic drum beats synced with beautifully with Poe's guitar strums that were always followed by Huxs perfectly timed keyboard notes, it was a symphony of alternative rock sound, and finally it was all tied together with Ben's sonorous voice. The way they played off each other was pure artistic genius and Rey couldn't help but be in awe of them.

While Rose and Paige danced and swayed to their music throughout the show Rey had stood still most of the time, all of her attention had been focused on Ben as the Knights performed. He was captivating as he sang, her eyes unable to look anywhere else as she watched Ben glide across the stage. He'd given equal attention to both ends of the stage, making sure everyone got a good look at him.

 _He was clearly made for the stage_ Rey thought rolling her eyes in amusement at Ben's stage presence.

Finishing the first half of the song he was currently singing, Ben made it back towards her side again, throughout the show Ben had hardly looked at Rey only ever sneaking blink-and-you'll-miss-it glances towards her way. She didn't want to read too much into it but whenever their eyes caught each other Rey could feel her cheeks heat up. It was like he wanted her to know that he was making sure that she hadn't left.

_Like I'd go anywhere else._

Ben was near the edge of the stage in perfect of view Rey, his dark eyes immediately finding hers causing all the blood rush back to Rey's cheeks as he stared at her, eyes full of intent and something else Rey was too scared to name, Ben's gaze held hers as he sang the next verse.

_I've seen you before_

_Yeah I know your type_

_Try to take 'em wrong and make 'em right_

_Yeah, if you're looking up_

_Better hear me out_

_Cause nobody ever pulled me down_

_So what now?_

Singing the verse as if it was written for her Ben's lips formed the words beautifully, his plump lips smirking at her as the words left his mouth.

_Bastard_

Looking away Rey didn't want to give Ben the satisfaction of knowing how much he affected her, breaking their stare off Ben stood back and made his way back to mic stand. The music started to swell as it began to build towards the climax of the song. Ben started to harmonize into the microphone, his voice hitting high notes that Rey didn't think were possible for someone like him. Though something told her that when it came to Ben Solo she should expect the unexpected.

Once the last notes of the song died down the crowd erupted into applause. Smiling Ben waved at everyone causing them to erupt in fresh applause.

"Thank you for coming out! I hope you enjoyed the show and have a good night!" With a final wave Ben walked off the stage but not before giving Rey one more wink and disappearing backstage. Soon the other band members waved their goodbyes and went backstage, when the lights finally died down on the stage Rey felt the air return to her lungs.

"They were so fucking good!"

Breaking Rey out her trance Rose jumped up and wrapped her arms around Rey squealing with excitement.

"I know right? This isn't my first time seeing them perform but damnit if I'm not blown away each time" Paige agreed with a nod.

"And whew! That Ben Solo can sing! Did you _see_ the way he would sing into the mic? It was like he was making love to the song, it was sexy as hell" Rose gushed loudly as the three of them made their way back to their seats.

"Yup, that Ben Solo is one tall glass of water, when I was first introduced to the band I had never blushed so hard around a man, I felt like a blushing virgin when I shook that big hand of his" Paige said grinning as they sat down, "I mean just imagine what those hands could do" Paige wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at the both of them making Rose laugh but Rey could only share a small smile, feeling a knot in her stomach start to grow.

_Trust me I think I can imagine it pretty well_

"What do you think of Ben?" Rose asked turning to face Rey, grimacing Rey suddenly felt tongue tied as her brain scrambled to reply _What can I say? That Ben Solo is literally the most gorgeous man I've ever seen or that his body is just as warm and strong as it looks? Oh yeah and he was my first kiss and that I hope I get to kiss him again._

Saying none of things Rey shrugged "He was alright I mean yeah he's cute in a non traditional way" deciding to end it there Rey sipped what was left of her drink.

Raising an eyebrow Rose stared at her with suspicion but before she could say something Paige cut in "Well I definitely need another drink you girls want anything?" Standing up Paige looked between the two younger women.

Rose answered first "I'll have a hurricane please, what about you Rey?" The younger Tico sister asked.

"I'll have the same" Nodding acknowledged Paige headed towards the bar.

Watching Paige walk off Rose turned to face Rey, her arms crossed in skepticism.

"Alright what's up with you?"

Acting coy Rey didn't answer right away as she chewed on some ice from her drink.

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Bullshit"

"Rose…"

"Oh come on Rey! I know you like the back of my hand, and I know for a fact that Ben Solo is _exactly_ your type " Rey began to shake her head but Rose was already on a roll "I mean he practically screams byronic hero from one of you cheesy romance novels, and that voice of his? It had to make you weak in the knees just a little, also I'm surprised you didn't faint on the spot when he had taken off his jacket during the show, like you saw him!" 

Rey knew what Rose was talking about, during one of the more lively songs Ben had decided to take of his black jacket which caused every female in the audience to scream in joy, without the extra layer Ben's toned biceps were on full display, during the song Rey tried not to remember how good they felt around her waist or how strong they felt as he held her up to kiss him.

Of course she didn't tell Rose this.

"He was okay...I mean it was nothing special"

Rose scoffed in disbelief but didn't argue back "Alright if that's how you feel Rey, I _totally_ believe you".

Suddenly feeling like she had to overcompensate, Rey didn't want to look suspicious so before she could stop herself, word vomit began to spill from Rey's mouth.

"Trust me Rose, I felt absolutely nothing when I saw him perform, I felt _average_ , I mean his voice is…" Snorting Rey continued "I've heard better, it was nothing special to me. Trust me I felt zero attraction to him, he makes me feel nothing, absolutely nothing nothing nothing" giggling nervously Rey swallowed the rest of her water downed drink "He also moved around weirdly on the stage, like who needs to sing into the mic like that?" Is he compensating for something? Hahahaha I mean no one asked for it!" Lost in her own tirade Rey didn't notice Rose's eyes widen in shock as she began to signal Rey to stop talking.

"No! I certainly didn't think much of his performance, it was weird that's it! I wasn't impressed at all by it, not by his voice, his movements and _certainly_ not by the way he looked!"

Rose was openly gapping her mouth now confusing Rey as she finished her rant when suddenly a voice spoke from behind her, causing every fiber in Rey's body to freeze.

"Wow, that's some harsh criticism, tell me what I can do to change your opinion on me?"

Slowly turning her head around Rey looked up to see Ben Solo standing behind her with his arms crossed and a tight smirk on his handsome face.

"Uhhhh…"

Thankfully at that moment Paige returned with their drinks and another addition to their party, next to her was Phasma who was holding drinks in her hands as well.

"Ben! You're still here! Phasma said you usually don't stay to hang out after shows"

Shrugging Ben's smirk turned into a grin that Rey could only describe as roguish as he made his way to join them.

"I usually don't, but something compelled me to stay" eyes flitting to meet hers Rey quickly turned her face, not wanting him to see her blush. Taking a drink from Phasma Ben took a large swing before setting the drink down, his gaze falling down to her once more.

"Well I'm happy you decided to stay and just in time too! This is my sister Rose and our friend Rey" Introducing herself Rey muttered a hello to Phasma and stood up to shake her hand in greeting while Rose was way more inviting as she introduced herself to the band members, already happily chatting away with Phasma. During the entire interaction Rey hadn't looked towards Ben, too afraid to see those dark eyes of his staring back at her.

"Well let's all sit and chat, no reason to stand" Paige suggested as she led them to sit back down and of course Ben sought out the opportunity to sit right next to Rey. Immediately tensing up Rey blushed at the skin on skin contact as his arm touched hers. Changed out of his stage clothes Ben was wearing a black t-shirt with black pants and all white chuck taylors, the shoes were a stark contrast with his black clothes but Rey found that she liked the way it looked on him.

"So Rey wasn't it?" He asked teasingly, mischief in his dark brown eyes.

Rolling her eyes Rey didn't answer him only taking another sip of her drink.

_Ignore him Rey, stay strong and don't think about his lips._

"Here let me buy you a drink" He offered, gesturing to her now empty glass.

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because you're scoundrel"

Rey didn't know why that was the first thing that came to her mind as she met his gaze but Ben didn't seem to mind the ol timey name because he just laughed, his grin reappearing on his handsome face. The others were busy talking about the show and upcoming events for the band to notice Rey and Ben's conversation. Looking at his boyish grin Rey felt her resolve start to break as she smiled back at him.

_Damn him._

"Scoundrel? I don't think I've ever been described as a scoundrel before" He stated, amusement in his voice. Leaning in closer Rey immediately felt his warm breath on her cheek as he spoke into her ear.

"Though coming out of you mouth I think I like it"

Sucking in a quick breath Rey shot up from her seat "I'm gonna buy a drink!" Not sure who she was actually addressing Rey grabbed her bag and made her way to the bar. Ignoring Paige and Rose's calls out to her Rey didn't turn around to see if they were following her.

The bar was even more crowded as people hurried to order their drinks, Rey felt kinda bad for the bartenders behind the bar counters as she watched them try to cater to the drunken crowd surrounding them. Though Rey did feel bad she needed a fresh drink and breathing room away from Ben Solo and his intensity.

Straining herself to get one of the bartender's attention Rey regretted her choice of shoes more than ever as she felt the soreness in heels and toes.

Waving her hand to catch someone's eye Rey was surprised that one of the male bartenders looked her way.

_Finally_

"What can I get you sir?"

_What the….?_

"I'll have a bourbon on the rocks and she'll have an old fashioned"

Recognizing the voice behind her Rey turned to see Ben with a stupid smirk on his face and holding up his card. Grabbing Ben's card the bartender went to make their drinks.

"Bold of you to assume I even like old fashions, what're you gonna do next order my next meal?" Rey snapped at him, her voice full annoyance.

"I'm sorry"

Eyebrows rising in momentary surprise Rey didn't expect him to apologize that quickly but not wanting to budge right away, Rey stood her ground as she crossed her arms.

"About what? You ordering my drink or not telling me who you are?"

"Both"

Ben's smirk was gone this time as he spoke, his dark eyes genuine as he apologized "I really am sorry Rey, I wasn't trying to hide anything I swear, I guess I got caught up in the moment that you actually didn't know who I was"

"Well I haven't even heard of you band before today" Rey explained with a shrug.

"I'm glad, you don't take any of my bullshit, I think that's one of the things that attracts me about you"

Dropping her arms to her side Rey was stumped by his confession _he's attracted to me? Me? This tall and handsome man is attracted to me?._

"Yeah you" Smirking again, Ben's eyes gleamed with mirth as he looked at her.

Eyes widening Rey covered her mouth in shock not believing she said that out loud.

_You freaking idiot_

"Can you pretend you didn't hear me say that?" Rey asked, uncovering her mouth.

"If I do, will I no longer be considered a scoundrel to you?" He was teasing her now but Rey found that she wasn't annoyed by it.

"No...but it'll knock you down to eighty percent scoundrel"

Laughing Ben held his hands up in defeat "Alright I'll take it"

They stood there for a couple of seconds just smiling at each other when the bartender came back with their drinks.

"Here you go, one bourbon on the rocks and an old fashioned"

Picking up their drinks Ben handed her an orange colored beverage with a cherry and an orange slice in it.

Eyeing the drink skeptically Rey heard Ben scoff "It won't bite you" ignoring him Rey took a breath and brought the glass to her lips and was surprised by the bitter yet sweet taste.

Swallowing a larger gulp Rey found that she really liked the drink.

"So did I do a good job?" Ben questioned smugly already knowing the answer.

"Yes but don't let it go to your head"

"Too late"

Rey playfully shoved his shoulder making Ben chuckle as he drank his bourbon.

"You just went up to eighty-five percent"

"What! Why?"

"For being smug"

Scoffing Ben feigned offense but Rey knew he didn't mind. Giving him a smile Rey before she turned her head back towards their friends but before she could take a step she felt Ben's large hand touch her arm.

"Care for another dance?"

Taken aback by the sudden shyness in his voice Rey felt her head nod as she moved her hand to hold his. A slow smile spreading across his face Ben took their half empty drinks and placed them on a nearby table and led her back to the dancefloor.

The 1975 were playing over the speakers when Ben pulled Rey towards his chest, strong arms instantly wrapped around her waist causing Rey to jolt with the skin on skin contact. Reaching out to brush her hands along his biceps, Rey's hands stopped at his face as her fingers began to stroke his cheeks and jawline, feeling the light stubble on his chin on her fingertips. Eyes softening as he stared down at her, Ben pressed his forehead to hers, his dark eyes reflecting the glow of the lights above him and filled with an all consuming want that no one in Rey's life had ever looked at her before.

Tentatively brushing her nose against his Rey waited for him to say something but Ben only held her as they swayed to the music. Everybody else had long faded away and it was just them dancing, they were in their own world and Rey didn't want it to ever end.

Logically Rey knew that they were practically strangers and they would have to get back to their friends and more importantly _reality_ but Ben made it too easy for Rey to lose herself in whatever this connection was between them. Everything about him drew Rey in, his scent, his raven hair, his tall body, his soft lips, that last part left her still as she stuck out her tongue to moisture in her lips. She heard Ben groan as the sight but he still didn't make a move to kiss her.

_Don't make me beg Ben, please just kiss me._

Gentle as a feather Ben whispered in her ear, "Can I kiss you, Rey?" He sounded shy as he spoke into her so different from earlier, it touched her more than she thought so without hesitation Rey moved her face and pressed her lips to his. Arms tightening around her waist Ben moaned lightly as Rey deepened the kiss. She had no idea where the sudden confidence was coming from, this was only her second kiss and any knowledge that she had about how to kiss she only knew from her romance novels.

A delicate shiver went down her spine as she felt Ben's tongue begin to coax her mouth open, groaning Rey quickly allowed him access. Not wanting him to know her lack of experience with these types of things. If Ben was bothered but this he didn't let on as he continued to move his lips along her, sucking her lower lip Rey whimpered causing Ben to suck harder. Feeling lightheaded Rey had to pull away to take a breath though Ben didn't catch on because he closed the little gap she made. Smiling into the kiss Rey obliged him for a couple of seconds (though she wasn't complaining) before she gently pushed him back.

"Ben I need to breath"

Groaning Ben pouted but stepped back anyway to give them room to catch their breaths. Both smiling Rey felt Ben's thumbs traced small circles on her back while Rey just pressed her palms on his wide chest, her fingers skimming along the soft material of his shirt.

"I need you to know something Rey, I don't do this type of thing ever, hell I don't even like PDA when other people do it but fuck it, there's something about you Rey that just makes the rest of the world disappear and all I want to do is kiss you senseless. Am I crazy for saying this?"

He looked nervous this time as he waited for her to reply, Rey just stared at him in disbelief for a moment before letting out a breathy sigh and shaking her head "You're not crazy Ben, because I feel the same way" Eyes widening at her confession Ben smiled "You do? Nodding she raised herself up and kissed him again, "Ah, you do" he mumbled smugly into their kiss, breaking away Rey moved her mouth to his ear. Her voice full of want and coming out in a whispered moan as she spoke.

"Let's get out of here".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooo Rey is thirsty and I'm not talking about water lol
> 
> Make sure to leave a comment!


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I’m so sorry for that long wait but this chapter was a beast to write, I mean I restarted and edited this chapter so many times I lost track and then writers block hit me like a bitch and I was stuck in a rut, but I FINALLY sat myself down and finished this chapter and I’m happy to say I’m satisfied with the end results. So I hope y’all enjoy! And please leave a comment telling me what y’all think.

_ "Let's get out of here" _

Those words rang in her inside her head as she moved her lips from his ear and waited, every cell in her body was in hyper drive now, Rey didn't know where those words came from, she had never spoken to someone like that before though she found out pretty quickly that when it came to Ben Solo a much braver and bolder side of herself came out. She knew this was extremely irresponsible but a part of her was thrilled at the fact that this was happening, that this very handsome man wanted her, and hadn't she wanted a whirlwind romance to happen to her? Rey had read the countless romance novels about the beautiful heroine being swept off their feet by the handsome hero. 

So why couldn't that happen to her?.

Rey never had someone desire her like this before, during High school Rey was too preoccupied with her classes and had spent most of her free time with Rose and Finn. Whenever a boy in her class would show any interest in her she walls would instantly go up. Her friends tried to persuade her to give them a chance but her nerves would get the better of her and decided not to pursue it. It wasn't that she didn't want a relationship, Rey longed to have that connection with someone, she wanted the companionship, the loyalty, and most importantly the love, after all she had read about it thousands of times, didn't she deserve to have an epic romance or at least in this case have an incredibly hot guy shower her with kisses and promises of a good time?.

The answer was yes. She definitely deserved this.

Lost in her own thoughts Rey didn't notice that Ben had gone still, not saying anything. Gently pulling away to look down at her, Ben's heated gaze sent shivers down her spine. His hands laid lazily over her hips, holding her close.

"Ben?" Her voice sounded small coming out her mouth, Rey immediately felt nervous. Did he change his mind? Did he decide that he didn't want her after all?.

_ Here I go again getting in over my head, when will you ever learn Rey? _

Ben must have seen the doubt in her eyes because without hesitation Ben yanked her back to him, claiming her lips again and silencing her doubts. Fingers gently caressing her face Ben kisses did things to her that she never expected, lips soft yet firm as they moved along hers, Rey felt every fiber in her body sing. Rey couldn't help but smile into the kiss as relief coursed through her.

Rey never thought a person could taste so good.

"I would really  _ really _ enjoy leaving with you"

Giggling Rey kissed him on the cheek "Okay let me tell Rose I'm heading out, so wait here"

Ben nodded in understanding as Rey left to find Rose. Making her way through the crowd Rey soon spotted Rose by the bar ordering a drink.

"Rose!"

Hearing her name be called Rose looked up and smiled as Rey made her way towards her.

"Hey there you are! I was getting a little worried there"

Blushing sheepishly Rey just shook her head in dismissal "Sorry I got held up at the restroom, there was a long line" Cringing internally Rey new that excuse was weak but 

Looking at her quizzically for a moment Rose just nodded her head as if she didn't quite believe her "Mmm okay well I just ordered some drinks for the table"

"I'm actually gonna head out, I'm not feeling well so I'm gonna call it a night"

"Oh no! Do you want me and Paige to go with you"?"

Rey shook her head fast "No!, I mean you haven't seen your sister in so long don't let my stomach issues get in the way of your fun"

"Are you sure? It's late and I don't like the idea of you taking an Uber so late" Rose's voice filled with concern as she placed a gentle hand on Rey's shoulder.

"I'll be fine, I promise to text you as soon as I get home, have fun with Paige"

Sighing Rose nodded her head "Ok if you're sure but you better text me" she warned with a steely glare.

Giving Rose a reassuring smile Rey hugged her friend goodnight.

"I'll see you tomorrow"

Walking back to find Ben Rey's heart to race as she looked for her date for the night and even though she hated lying to her friend adrenaline rushed through her veins, Rey had never anything like this before and what surprised her more than anything was how much she liked it.

Seeing Ben in the exact spot she left him, looking like a lost puppy in the loud crowd as he waited for her ,Rey couldn't help but grin as she walked up to him.

Seeing her immediately, a big smile appeared on his handsome face.

"Thank god! Let's go!"

Rey was instantly felt her body being dragged off the dancefloor, her hand engulfed by Ben's own large ones as he led her to a section of the club she hadn't ventured yet. Giggling at his eagerness Rey followed without protest, her shorter legs trying to keep up with his much longer ones making her poor high heeled feet protest "Ben! Slow down! I quite enjoy having functioning ankles" Taking a quick look back at her Ben gave her a boyish grin as his eyes flicked down at her shoes "Alright I can help you out with that". Raising a brow in question Rey quickly yelped as Ben picked her up in a fireman hold and pushed her through the back entrance of the club.

"Oh my god! Ben put me down!"

Not saying a word to her but laughing anyway Ben pulled out his cell phone to make a call.

"Hey Mitaka…...yeah I'm out back.... see you in a minute"

Hanging up the phone Ben gently swatted Rey's ass causing her to squeak out in surprise "You doing ok up there sweetheart?" Huffing Rey crossed her arms and even though she couldn't see him Rey could  _ feel  _ the smug look on his face.

"Oh yeah I'm doing fine I  _ looooooove _ being tossed around like a rag doll" Her response was sarcastic but Ben didn't seem to mind he just laughed and finally put her down.

"Sorry sweetheart, I'll remember to ask next time" there was a smirk on his lips again.

"Bold of you to assume there will be a next time" Rey muttered half heartedly crossing her arms again.

"Won't there be?" Leaning down, Ben touched his forehead to hers causing Rey breath to leave her body at his sudden closeness.

"Only if you behave" she managed to say, making him snort. Ben was closer now, his warmth radiating off him in waves. Rey could smell his cologne as he began to nuzzle her cheek.

"Oh but sweetheart that's what makes this so fun".

Shivering at his words Rey wanted to say something but was interrupted by a car honking signaling for them to get in.

Pulling away to open the car door for her, Ben ushered Rey in and closed the door.

"Home, Mitaka" Ben ordered the man driving as he quickly pressed a button on the door making a black screen appear shielding the driver from their view.

Rey began to buckle herself in but her efforts were futile as Ben wasted no time pulling Rey on top of his lap and crashing his lips to hers, moaning aloud Ben's tongue slid into her mouth. Smiling into the kiss Rey tugged at his hair causing him to buck his hip up and press deliciously against her chest.

"You minx" he growled sucking on her bottom lip with his teeth.

Rey surprised herself when she  _ growled _ back and shifted her body so she was straddling his lap, pressing herself down harder against him, his cock hardening against her core, their kiss never breaking until Ben pulled back, dark eyes wide as he stared at her.

"Fuck Rey, if you keep doing that I don't think we're going to make it very far out this car" He pressed a kiss on the column of her throat, the sensation sending shivers up her spine and all Rey could was moan and rub herself down harder.

"We're here sir" a voice spoke from the front.

Grunting Ben reluctantly let go of Rey which caused her to whimper at the loss of contact.

"It's alright sweetheart we're home now"

Rey shouldn't have liked how much that sounded coming out of his mouth.

Opening the car door Ben grabbed Rey's hand and led her out toward his apartment building.

Looking up at the tall building and finally catching her breath, sudden realization dawned on Rey. She was  _ actually _ here, she was with Ben Solo who she had just met and was most likely going to have sex with.

_ Oh. _

Like a ton of bricks falling down on her, realization hit Rey as she stood there staring up at the looming building above.

_ This is actually happening l, I'm gonna have sex. How did I go from having my first kiss to this?. _

"Ready?"

Ben's soft voice roused Rey out of her stupor. 

Grabbing hold of her hand again, Ben walked her to the entrance of his apartment building. It was low lit as they stepped in. The front desk man was off duty so there was no one there other than them. As Ben led them to the elevator Rey's mind began to race.

_ What am I doing? I'm a Virgin, I can't just lose my virginity to someone I barely know! God! Why did I let my horniness get in the way of my critical thinking?. _

Lost in her own thoughts Rey didn't notice that they had already reached Ben's floor.

Elevator opening Rey was instantly taken aback by Ben's home. Dark hallways and large windows welcomed Rey as she inspected the penthouse suite.

"Whoa"

"Yeah this is home"

"This place is gorgeous! Just look at that sky line!" Mind distracted Rey rushed to the large window, her breath taken away by the sight of the city below, the twinkling lights shimmering in the night.

"Beautiful" She whispered into the glass.

"Mmm I agree"

Warm arms suddenly wrapping around her waist Rey couldn't help but lean into Ben's embrace as he nuzzled his cheek against hers.

"Do you want anything to drink? Water good?"

Nodding in answer, Ben left her to fetch the drinks while also turning on the lamp lights, waiting for him Rey tried not dwell on the sudden loss of his warmth.

A few minutes passed when Ben finally came back with two glasses of water, thanking him, Rey and Ben drank in comfortable silence the only noise coming faintly from the city below.

Glancing over at Ben Rey was once again taken aback by his beauty, the lights from the city amd the soft glow of the lamps complimented his dark features making him almost appear ethereal.

"You're quiet" Ben's voice sounded loud in the darkened room.

"I'm nervous," She admitted, taking another sip of her drink. Rey surprised herself with her sudden honesty and grew fearful, she didn't want Ben to think that she didn't want to be there because she did but if she was being honest with herself she was way out of her element.

Ben's eyes immediately grew gentle, putting his glass down on a nearby table. Ben stepped closer, "We don't have to do anything, if you're not comfortable I can drive you home if you'd like".

Rey stared into his eyes and was taken aback by the sincerity that was held in his dark gaze.

"It's just that I don't do this ever, like  _ ever _ ever and you're so..." Rey made a gesture with her hands to emphasize their obvious size difference making Ben laugh.

"Well like I said at Starkiller I don't do this kinda thing either so we don't have to have sex, the last thing I want is for you to be nervous or scared"

Rey couldn't help but smile at his concern for her feelings. Ben Solo wasn't what she suspected, though he appeared intimidating, Rey giggled at the thought of him being the gentle giant underneath his dark appearance and stage persona. Placing her glass down now Rey wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him down for a kiss.

"Thank you for understanding"

"Of course..." Ben paused to kiss along her cheek "But do you think we can still make out? I have a pretty nice couch we can lay on" Giggling Rey nodded in agreement and Ben picked her up to place her on top of the couch and crawled his way up her body.

"Comfortable?" He asked a smirk playing on his lips.

"Almost, these bloody shoes are digging into my heels and if I don't get them off soon I'll scream"

Laughing Ben pecked her nose with his lips "I can fix that"

Raising a brow in question Rey watched Ben sit up and unclip her silver heels placing them on the floor.

Instant relief coursed through Rey's body causing her to groan out loud, Ben then began to rub the soles of her feet causing Rey to hiss in pleasure.

"Better?"

"Much" Rey mumbled contently, her eyes closing as Ben continued his massage.

"You're hands are magic"

"I've been told"

Eyes still closed Rey could feel Ben glide his hands up Rey's leg to the middle of her thigh causing her to squirm. Rey wasn't lying when she said Ben's hand were magic, his skilled hands working into her skin, taking away all the aches of her body.

Opening her eyes, Ben was laying on his side alongside her, his hips pressing into her side. Face hovering over hers, Ben leaned back down to give her a quick peck on the lips, Rey felt one of his hands move its it's way up to her chest while the other was caressing her thigh. Looking up at him Rey became fascinated by his features once more, Ben's brown eyes shined as he looked down at her, the pale lights of the room turning his dark eyes a beautiful shade of caramel. Leaning her head up to kiss him again Ben dodged her advances clearly teasing her as he began instead kissing her neck and shifting his face away whenever Rey tried to press her lips to his.

"You just dropped down to seventy five percent scoundrel" Rey huffed in annoyance.

"Why?" He chuckled from the crook of her neck sucking on a particular tender spot that she didn't even know she had causing her to wiggle underneath his large frame.

"For teasing me" Rey moaned gripping his hair hard but Ben didn't mind the pulling as he continued rubbing circles on her leg. His hand began moving closer to her center Rey breath hitched but made no sound of protest.

"If you want me to stop Rey I will" Eyes suddenly boring into hers, touched by his willingness to stop, Rey found herself wanting to dive head first and give in to him, so she nodded her head in silent approval.

"I need you to say it Rey, I need to hear you say yes".

Rey shifted herself to look up at Ben again, his dark eyes searching her own as if to see if she really wanted this, all of his smug confidence gone as he gazed down at her, waiting for her to speak. Caressing her hand along his long face Rey brushed her thumb against his warm cheek.

"Yes, I want this"

"I promise this is how far we'll go for tonight"

"I know, I trust you"

That seemed enough for him as Ben gingerly slid his hand up her thigh all the way to her center. Not breaking eye contact Ben pulled away her panties while a quiet voice in the back of her was grateful that she wore her nice black panties tonight instead of her one of her casual undies.

Slipping a hand inside Ben ran his fingers over her core causing her to jolt into his waiting palm. Tracing her folds with his fingertips Rey hadn't realized how wet she had gotten. Teasing her entrance with his thumb, Ben pressed against her clit, gasping, Rey threw her head back, eyes suddenly shut. Rey swore she could see stars beginner lids. Electricity seemed to flow throughout her whole body as delicious warmth flooded straight to her core. Her legs suddenly spread further apart giving Ben better access to her core, his palm greedily engulfed her entire center.

Now Rey had masturbated before and she would have liked to think she knew her vagina well but what Ben was doing to her was completely new knowledge and she was ready to learn.

"More" the words slipped from her mouth in a heated whisper, not if sure that Ben had heard her but then he started to pick up his pace causing her to grip his arm like a vice, her cries of pleasure echoing in the dark room. 

His other hand was working wonders on its own as it slid underneath her shirt to squeeze her breast and roll her nipple between his expert fingers. This was the first time anyone had ever touched Rey like this and she became lost in euphoria as Ben played with her body like a fine instrument. 

"God you're so wet," He purred, sliding a finger into her, her walls instinctively clenching around his finger at the intrusion "You think you can open your eyes for me sweetheart?".

Eyelids heavy Rey tried to obey but the pleasure that coursed through her made it almost impossible for any coherent thought to process through her lust filled brain.

"Come on sweetheart, I know you can do it" Voice husky with want, Ben suddenly added another finger curling his digits along her slick walls causing Rey to cry out, the electricity that was building in her veins were at an all time high as she felt her walls clench tighter around Ben's fingers, sucking him in. Her whole body felt like a wired up spring ready to burst.

"You like that sweetheart?" He asked teasingly, his breath hot blowing against her cheek as he looked down at her.

"Ah you do" with one final tweak of his fingers Rey cried out and like a turbulent wave hitting the ocean shore Rey's orgasam washed over her in pure ecstasy, her body sang from the pleasure as her orgasam coursed through her. Chest heaving Rey tried to calm her beating heart as the waves of her orgasam slowly ebbed away. Eyes opening again Rey’s gaze met Ben’s, he was smiling down at her and bent his head to kiss her again, the kiss was gentle and sweet as their lips met in a slow dance.

“You’re beautiful” he murmured against her lips as he settled his weight atop of her, she didn’t feel trapped though, she felt oddly safe with his large body surrounding her smaller form, the heat of his body against her own excited Rey as she gripped him closer to her, needing more of him. Hands trailing down his massive form Rey was on a high as her hand met his perfect ass and squeezed a cheek making her giggle. Ben chuckled at her teasing but continued to leave marks on her neck causing her mind to short circuit again for a second, wanting to give Ben the same pleasure as he did her Rey moved a hand from his waist and drifted it towards the hard bulge that was currently pressed against her. Softly prodding the clothed erection Rey immediately felt Ben buck against her touch, encouraged by his reaction Rey continued her assault.

Moaning out loud Ben then spoke in her ear “You don’t have to” she could feel his body heave and more than anything Rey wanted to bring him the same high as he brought her.

“I want to but I need you to show me how you like it” she whispered.

Pulling his head up Ben looked at her in awe “Where did you come from?” Rey knew it wasn’t a real question but she answered cheekily anyway “You’re dreams”

Scoffing Ben shook his head “You’re going to bring me trouble I just know it” bringing his head forward Ben kissed her lips before he unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down. Gulping at the sight of Ben's large erection hidden underneath his black boxers Rey grew nervous but not out of fear but at the fact that this was the first penis she ever encountered and she  _ really _ did not want to mess up. Meeting Ben’s eyes again Rey felt his hand grab hers and guide it underneath his boxers to his cock. Gasping at how soft yet hard it was against her palm, with Ben’s guidance Rey encircled her fingers around his cock and began to move it up and down his length. Groaning “Like that sweetheart, just grip a little harder and keep stroking it like that” Following his instructions until his hips began to move on back and forth chasing his pleasure.

Crashing his lips down on hers, the kiss was sloppy, his tongue licking inside her mouth as Ben hastened his thrusts against her palm seeking the delicious friction she was providing him, and Rey loved it.

With one last tug up and down Ben came with a loud groan, his spend sticky in her hand, the substance feeling weird in her palm but Rey didn’t comment on it as she pulled her hand out of Ben's boxer briefs. Giving her one more kiss on the lips Ben's eyes met hers.

“Let me get something for you to wipe your hand on” Untangling himself from her Ben got up from the couch, his cock still out as he went to get her something for her hand.

Rey tried not to blush at the sight but instead focused on trying to maneuver her hand so that none of the cum fell on Ben’s couch while she adjusted her skirt and top.

“Here” coming up from behind her Ben gave her a wet hand towel, taking the towel from him Rey cleaned herself up. Finishing wiping all of his cum off her hand Rey gave him back the towel “Thank you Ben”.

Nodding in acknowledgment Ben left to put the towel away and as soon as he left he came back to sit next to her, Rey saw that he had fixed himself as well, his pants were pulled up and buckled again.

Neither of them said anything as they fell into a strange silence making Rey’s mind begin to race with worry  _ why is he not looking at me? Did he not like it? Oh god was it that bad?  _ Ben must have seen her tense up because he moved closer to her and grabbed hold of her hands “Sweetheart I can practically hear your thoughts, what’s going on in that pretty head of yours?” Rey took comfort in him calling her ‘sweetheart’ as she met his quizzical gaze, her voice coming out small as she spoke “Did...did you like it?” Making a face of confusion at her question Rey immediately felt embarrassed at her question and turned away from Ben not wanting to see his reaction “Hey now, don’t do that” placing a finger under her chin Ben turned her face towards him, his lips soon found hers in chaste but sweet kiss.

“Sweetheart, trust me when I say that you were amazing and I really  _ really  _ enjoyed myself”.

Letting out a relieved chuckle Rey smiled at him “Well I told you I don’t do this ever so I just wanted to make sure you liked it” Nuzzling his nose against hers Ben hummed “Well I did but the most important question did  _ you  _ enjoy yourself? Were you comfortable the whole time?” He asked locking his eye on her to make sure she answered truthfully. Nodding quickly in reassurance Rey put a hand on his cheek “Of course I did! Ben you were fantastic and I really  _ really _ enjoyed myself” She repeated his words back at him making Ben chuckle “Ok good as long as we're on the same page everything is golden” Ben then pulled Rey on top of his lap and crushed his lips to hers but before things could get too heated a loud lighting strike illuminated the room causing them to flinch apart and stare out the window as heavy rain started to pour down on the city below.

“Well that’s going to be a bitch to drive through” Ben commented breaking the silence.

Rey agreed still not looking at him as she watched the rain fall “Yeah I would hate to have to try to go home in that weather”

“I mean why would anyone try to drive in this rain, that’s just reckless” Rey nodded in response feeling Ben's arm suddenly tighten around her waist as it brought her closer to his chest.

“The only responsible solution is to stay in until the rain passes”

“Rey, will you stay with me tonight?” He asked her so quickly and quietly that Rey wasn’t sure if she had heard him correctly, staring back at him Rey could see the shyness that was held in his brown eyes as he waited for her response.

“Yes”

Breaking out in the most beautiful smile Ben swooped Rey in a bridal carry making her giggle in delight as he led her to his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there was your tiny taste of the smut we will have I this story, don’t worry there is more to come just want to develop Rey and Ben’s relationship first.

**Author's Note:**

> What yall think so far? Please let me know and comment below! :)


End file.
